Bleach's Little Soul: Remade Edition
by bronyanimefan1000
Summary: A remake of Bleach's Little Soul because I wasn't really happy with the original. But it is still the same three-way crossover of Bleach, Soul Eater, and MLP:FiM. After Aizen hatches a new plan that endangers the fate of three vastly different worlds, the heroes of those worlds have to form an unlikely team to stop him. Can they succeed? Rated T for later events.
1. The Big Beginning!

_**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the first chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! For those that read the original version, I apologize. I was a little tired and wasn't really in my best mood that day. Anyways, this story takes place at the following points in each series:**__**  
**__**Bleach- Some time around the X-Cution arc (that's as far as I got in the manga, now made AU by recent events)**__**  
**__**Soul Eater- During the final battle with Asura in the manga (now made AU by recent events)**__**  
**__**MLP- A week after the Season 2 finale.**__**  
**__**So now let's get started!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. IF I DID, I WOULD PROBABLY BE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.**_

**In the Muken; Bleach World…**

Aizen was still sitting in the same chair that he had been for the past 16 months. Or was it more? Aizen had forgotten how long it had been since he had been defeated by Ichigo. Although Aizen was bound to a chair, he had plenty to do: reflect on his failed plan… count up to 100,000,000… look into other worlds. He had just remembered another ability the Hogyoku left him. He was aware of the fact that there were several other worlds out there, and he had seen a good amount in his boredom. He saw one where he had succeeded, one where Ichigo didn't lose his powers, and even one where Ulquiorra betrayed him. He decided to see another world this time.

"Already saw that one, that one's old news… hold on…" Aizen smiled. He saw a world that had no connection to theirs, in it; he saw a tall dragon creature made of mismatched parts, sitting on a throne. It was turned into a stone statue after a brief conversation with… are those ponies? He saw the destruction the monster had wrought. He saw that the monster had defeated all of his enemies, and when the heroes got back up for another round, he became arrogant and believed he couldn't be defeated. The same mistake he made…

"Looks like I'm not the only one…" Aizen said to himself. He then saw another one. This world had a moon with a face on it, and not an imaginary one made of craters, but actual eyes, a nose, and a mouth… that was drooling blood… He saw a conflict occurring on the moon, he saw what appeared to be a couple of kids fighting a man wrapped in bandages, but couldn't quite make out anything else. He decided to watch it anyways.

**On the moon; Soul Eater World…**

Maka was knocked back by one of Asura's skin scarves, but she recovered and attacked again. She swung Soul, her scythe, at Asura, but he stepped backwards and avoided the attack. Maka turned the scythe back around and slashed again, but Asura jumped over the attack and attempted to kick Maka, but she blocked the attack. Black*Star flung his weapon Tsubaki at Asura, the chain of his weapon wrapped around Asura's leg and Black*Star pulled back, getting Asura back on the ground. As Asura fell back, Kid used his twin pistols, Liz and Patti, to attempt to blast Asura, but the attacks didn't do much. While Asura was distracted by Kid, Maka transformed Soul into a large crescent-shaped blade that glowed in many colors. She leapt up into the air and swung her weapon down at Asura…

**Back in the Muken…****  
**  
Aizen got tired of watching at that point. After a watching session, Aizen would go back to thinking again, he had several ideas about joining sides with the numerous other Aizens, but he knew that was a plan that wouldn't work. He sat there for a few more minutes, and finally he got an idea, he looked back into the second world and saw that the conflict was still occurring. Aizen didn't know if it would work, but he focused… eventually, the being known as Asura stopped, he looked around before slapping away another opponent with a skin scarf. He saw a line appear in the sky before it ripped open, revealing blackness. Asura looked back at the group of enemies before deciding to fly into the portal. Better to regain his lost power before taking on the group again.

Aizen saw the being fly into the portal before losing focus. He felt like another person had done the same thing as he and somehow cut him off. He focused again to see Asura once again, and he proceeded to concentrate on the being.

**In the Golden Oaks Library; Equestria…**

It was another normal day at the library, and like usual Twilight Sparkle was practicing new spells. She had gained a new spell book from Canterlot as thanks for helping them rebuild after the Changeling attack. She looked through it and finally found a spell that got her attention.

"An Inter-Dimensional Communication Spell? Is something like that even possible?" Twilight asked herself. She decided to try it out, seeing how Time Travel Spells existed, but unlike normal spells, this spell required items as well. She noticed that the items necessary were in or near the library.

"Let's see, Sapphires…" Twilight grabbed a good 3 sapphires from her room (from Spike's secret stash) and threw them into a pot.

"Piece of cloud…" Twilight walked outside and grabbed a cloud with her magic, pulling a piece of it off and throwing it inside as well.

"Unicorn's hair? Ok, I guess…" Twilight said, she pulled out one of her hairs and put it in.

"Mix well with hot water…" Twilight levitated the pot over to the sink in another and let the hot water pour into it, she magically swirled the water around and continued reading.

"And say the words "Oppositum Seculorum, Pariter Divum?" Twilight said out loud as the mixture began to glow, she took a few steps back as the now enchanted sapphires floated upwards and swirled around Twilight, she started to float as well and with a bright flash, she was gone.

**In Hueco Mundo; Bleach World…**

A portal opened up and Asura exited the portal. He looked around to see nothing more than gray desert and black sky.

"What sort of place is this?" Asura asked himself out loud. He then heard words crawl through his mind.

"Hello, my name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the one who brought you here. I saw your battle in your world and you seem very powerful. I had teleported you to safety in hopes of forming an alliance with you to destroy both of our enemies." Aizen's voice entered Asura's mind.

"Hm… And how do I know I can trust you?" Asura asked out loud.

"You can. But I need you to free me from my prison first." Aizen telepathically told Asura.

"I'll take your word for it. So, where is this prison?" Asura asked, his question was answered by another portal opening, and he walked inside.

**In the Muken…**

Aizen chuckled to himself and proceeded to focus back on the dragon creature. If he could free him too, part three of his new plan would be complete.

**In the Kurosaki Household…**

It was just another day in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo and his father were having another of their fights. Karin sighed at the stupidity her brother and father undoubtedly had. But she knew their arguments weren't to be taken seriously.

"Don't you two think you should stop arguing and start eating?" Karin asked the bickering duo. The two stopped arguing for a second and looked towards her.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he sat down at the table, his father Isshin did the same, as they continued, only three at the table started to notice a swirling mass above the door.

"What is that?" Isshin asked to apparently no one, the group noticed that the mass swirled more viciously, actually starting to kick up winds. Then the mass exploded forward, releasing a purple-haired woman with a pink stripe in her hair. She wore a purple sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath. The lady had tanned skin, just tingeing on the edge of a caramel color. The most interesting feature visible was a star symbol on the back of her right hand. The lady had fallen flat on her face as well. The four family members ran to the lady and helped her up. She was at least one head shorter than Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" Yuzu, Karin's fraternal twin, asked with worry clear in her voice.

"Yes, I believe so." The lady responded. She looked around to see beings she never saw before, they were bipedal like Spike, and had clawless hands. They had hair as well and all seemed to not be different colors like her kind; they all were a cream color. She looked around and saw a mirror and saw she had become one of these creatures as well. She wanted to freak out, but chose not to.

"Where am I?" The lady asked.

"Karakura Town, Japan. What's your name?" Ichigo answered, deciding that this might be serious.

"My name? It's Twilight Sparkle. And yours is?" Twilight asked the family.

"My name is Isshin Kurosaki. I am the one in charge of the household." Isshin introduced himself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The second tallest said.

"Karin Kurosaki, nice to meet you." Karin stated.

"Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu finished.

"Now, can you tell us how you got here?" Ichigo asked.  
**  
****And that's the end of the chapter! Here's a preview of the next one:**

_Twilight: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, panic spreads throughout the three worlds as the villains come one step closer to starting their plan! Meanwhile, I try to get the 'Kurosaki?' family to believe my story! We're off to see a man named Urahara to see if he can send me back? Meanwhile, the villains finally meet! Don't miss the next chapter of Bleach's Little Soul: Step Three of the Plot!_


	2. Step Three of the Plot!

**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the second chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! I made an announcement about where the story takes place, but I decided that it will be an Alternate Universe story due to changes recent events in some of the series. Anyways, let's pick up where we left off!**

_**Urahara: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY!**_

**Below Soul Society; Bleach world…**

Asura stepped out of the portal to find himself in a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. The area was also dark and dank, with lanterns lighting the hall. Asura started walking down the tunnel, feeling that the man he was looking for was in some lower area…

**Meanwhile in the Kurosaki household; Bleach world…**

Everyone was dumbstruck by Twilight's story.

"So you're saying that you're from a place called Equestria?" Isshin asked.

"Which is full of magical ponies?" Ichigo asked.

"And you tried to use a magic spell that allowed you to talk to other worlds?" Yuzu added

"And somehow ended up here?" Karin finished.

"Yes, I don't know how, but it happened!" Twilight said, hoping they'd believe her. The family- minus Yuzu- started to laugh.

"And what's funny about this?" Twilight yelled more than asked. Ichigo stopped laughing first.

"It's just that story's a little hard to believe. Are you sure you didn't hit your head a bit too hard?" Ichigo admitted.

"Yes I'm sure! I just popped out of a portal and you guys don't believe me?" Twilight asked them.

"It's not the first time we've seen a portal, or had a visitor from another world, but we've never heard of a case of a world of talking ponies." Ichigo stated.

"I know, it sounds silly to you guys and… did you say you've seen portals before?" Twilight realized.

"Yeah, it's not a new thing here. Urahara usually opens them up for us." Ichigo explained.

"Really?" Twilight's eyes practically sparkled. "Can you take me to him?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I guess… Only he would really be able to tell if you're telling the truth anyways." Ichigo decided.

"Thank you, I promise that I'll pay you back!" Twilight promised the family.

**Shibusen; Soul Eater World…**

"With Asura having fled through a portal, the war against Asura and the Kishin is temporarily on halt. We shall continue searching for Asura and we will defeat him! For now, we have acquired a small victory in the overall battle against the Kishin. You have all fought hard…" Lord Death, a large black being with a cartoony skull mask on stated. He continued his speech, but two others in the audience had other things on their minds.

"He couldn't have gotten far; there must be a way to track him." Maka, the girl that Aizen saw fighting Asura, said to the boy next to her. He was a bit taller than her, he was wearing a white jacket that closely resembled the military type. On the left shoulder was a symbol, the symbol was Lord Death's mask with the word "Spartoi" written above it in black block letters and a clip strapped to the collar. He currently had the jacket open, revealing a tucked in, closed white dress shirt with tie. He was also wearing blue pants, a white belt, and white shoes. He had red eyes and, most notably, sharp teeth.

"I'm sure there is too, but you said it yourself, you couldn't detect his soul after he left through that portal that was opened." Soul replied. Unfortunately, Soul was right.

"There's something still bugging me… that portal. Where did it come from? Where did it take him to? Who opened it?" Maka asked, Soul didn't have an answer for any of those questions.

"I don't know…"

**Flashback; 5 hours ago…**

Maka transformed Soul into a large crescent-shaped blade that glowed in many colors. She leapt up into the air and swung her weapon down at Asura, but he caught her attack with his skin scarves and threw Maka back. He then coughed up a strange weapon and fired a blast, but Maka managed to block it. Asura then started to act strange before a portal appeared, he looked at the portal, then back at the Shibusen staff and Spartoi, he then left for the portal, it closing as soon as he entered.

**Shibusen; Soul Eater World…**

"Let's just hope we can find him quickly, so we can end this battle…" Soul finished. Maka remained silent, but eventually nodded and resumed listening to Lord Death's speech.

**The Moon's Caverns; Soul Eater World…**

There was a dark-skinned man with sleeked back black hair, he was wearing a simple black shirt with an upturned collar and both sleeves rolled up to past his elbows. He also wore light colored pants. He was wearing two necklaces, the longer necklace ended in a red crystal while the shorter feature a pair of dog tags. He was sitting on the edge of one of the cave's walls, he had his left hand on a wound he had sustained in a battle. In his right hand was a book with the word "Eibon" printed on it. He was looking through the book and eventually stopped. He held the book over his wound and the book started to glow. His wound started to heal instantly. He stood up and looked over to the side, seeing a young man with an oiled up and sleeked back hairstyle. He was wearing a king sleeved white shirt with a Peak Vest over it. The vest had several designs on it. He was wearing a belt with the same designs and long black pants. He was severely wounded. The man walked over to the boy and opened the book again, healing him as well, but the boy remained unconscious. The man opened the book to a different page.

"Roc!" he said and just as soon as he did, a large tan bird was summoned; he placed the boy on the bird and got on it himself. The bird took off and quickly left the moon. A young person with an androgynous appearance watched after them. The pink haired teenager was wearing several steel plates covering his/her shoulders and neck and more of said plates around his/her waist. He/she also had a thin frame, bony fingers, and cold eyes.

"Should we follow them?" a voice said, a black ooze came off of her and formed a separate entity, it vaguely resembled a human and wore a strange mask. It was covered in strange markings, but its body was mainly black. It had six fingers and thin legs. It was clothed in multiple layered sheets as well.

"No… Our goal is to become the next Kishin… We must go get more souls…" the main person said. The ooze nodded and merged back with the main person.

"Black Dragon…" The person's back exploded out as a large amount of black ooze similar to before came out, forming two wings and a separate head, this one pure black with white eyes and a large "X" coming from it. The person then flew off from the moon in an opposite direction.

**Ponyville; Equestria…**

Five ponies were gathered in a park, preparing for a picnic. One was a pony with a white body and purple mane and tail, both done in a curling fashion. She had light blue eyes and a symbol on each flank. The symbol was 3 diamonds in a triangle formation. She also had a horn. Another was an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail done in a ponytail. She was wearing a Stetson cowboy hat as well, she had green eyes. On her was a symbol of 3 apples. Next to her was a cyan pony with wings. She had violet eyes and a rainbow colored mane and tail. The hotter colors were in the front while the cooler colors were in the back. She had a symbol of a cloud with a thunderbolt that was red, yellow, and blue. Also part of the group was a completely pink pony with blue eyes, a poofy mane and tail, and a symbol of 3 balloons. Rounding off the group was another winged pony, this one was yellow with a light pink mane and tail. Her mane was in front of her face a bit. She sported blue eyes and a symbol of 3 butterflies. They were chatting as usual, but today was special.

"I can't wait until Twilight sees this!" the cyan pegasus stated. The one in with the Stetson nodded her head.

"Yup! Throwin' 'er a party ta celebrate tha day we met 'er was a good idea!" she said, she had a southern accent.

"Only problem is, where is she? Twilight's never one to be late for anything." The unicorn said, she had a fancier accent than the others.

"Yeah, last time she was late for something she nearly went insane." The pink one added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Guys! Guys!" a voice shouted, they all turned to see a small purple and green dragon running towards them. When he arrived, he was nearly out of breath.

"Trouble… Twilight… spell… poof… help!" he was barely able to get the words out before falling from exhaustion. The ponies looked at each other, and the fancy one picked up the dragon with her magic, putting him on her back. They proceeded to go to Twilight's house.

**Muken; Bleach World…**

Aizen opened his eyes to sound of several thuds, he saw a Shinigami guard fly into the door, knocking it down. Standing in the doorway was Asura, with another guard held in his skin scarves. He threw the guard and broke Aizen free. Aizen took the bind off of his mouth as he chuckled.

"Thank you." Aizen said. Asura looked at Aizen, eying him over.

"I can trust you?" Asura asked him.

"Yes, you can trust me. For helping me, I will help you achieve your goal. Which is?" Aizen asked him.

"To spread madness." Asura replied.

"Simple enough. But before we can start, we have to free one more ally." Aizen said. Several more guards entered the Muken and brought out their zanpakuto. Aizen looked towards Asura.

"But until then, you can spread a bit of your madness here." Aizen told him, Asura turned to the guards and sent his skin scarves at them. One scarf knocked a guard into the ceiling and another impaled a guard. He then coughed up Vajra, his weapon, and blasted the other guards. Aizen was pleased with the results, and they proceeded to the higher levels.

**Urahara's Shop; Bleach World…**

"Please tell me you believe me!" Twilight told the man with blonde hair, he was also wearing clothes of a combination of black, white, and green (mostly green). He looked at the young Twilight from underneath his hat.

"Of course I believe you." The man said. It surprised Twilight, but Ichigo was less than surprised.

"Alright, now we just need to send her back to her world right?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"No worries. I have a prototype device that should be able to send her back to her world, but it might burn out if it works." Urahara told Ichigo, he then turned back to Twilight.

"Ok Twilight, be a good little pony and don't mess with inter-dimensional travel." Urahara told her. Twilight felt a little offended, but was for the most part thankful. Urahara went into the back and came back with a device, it looked like a belt, but had a thick cartridge on it. He started to strap the device to Twilight when a solid black butterfly flew into the room. It fluttered around for a second before Urahara stopped equipping Twilight with the device.

"I'm sorry, but going back to your world will have to wait…" Urahara told Twilight before turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, go get Isshin and meet me back here. Aizen's free."

**And that's the end of the chapter! Here's a preview of the next one:**

_Twilight: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, Soul Society is under attack, but the Gotei 13, whoever they are, plan to stop them. Meanwhile, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, his cat, and I go into Soul Society to help stop the invaders. Don't miss next chapter of Bleach's Little Soul: Soul Society Under Attack!_


	3. Soul Society Under Attack!

**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the third chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! When we last left off, Twilight was about to go back to her world when an urgent message from Soul Society comes through. Her journey back home has been delayed because Aizen has been released. Meanwhile, Maka and Soul prepare to track down Asura, and the Elements learn that Twilight is missing. Let's pick up where we left off!**

_**Ichigo: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY!**_

**Ponyville; Equestria…**

"Twilight!? Twilight!?" Spike called as he ran through Ponyville's streets. While he, Applejack, and Pinkie checked the ground, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were searching from above. While that was going on, Rarity was asking around town.

"Oh… you haven't seen her? Ok, thanks anyways Bon-Bon. Please tell us if you see her." Rarity said before she left. Rarity continued checking until she and the other Elements met up again.

"Did anyone see 'er?" Applejack asked. Rarity shook her head.

"The only person to see her was that mailmare. She had to deliver Twilight's mail today, she said that Twilight was looking kind of busy." Rarity replied.

"Yeah, she had found a book full of spells that she didn't know of. She was studying it since yesterday." Spike replied.

"That must mean she was practicing spells, but what if one of those spells went wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, she might've turned herself invisible, or she accidentally teleported to another world, or maybe she turned into turned into a Changeling and is in disguise, or maybe-" Pinkie went on until Applejack stopped her.

"Pinkie, ah reckon she ain't do anythin' like that. Maybe she jus' went ta Canterlot ta turn in an assignment?" Applejack reasoned.

"Knowing Twilight, she would've told me first." Spike said.

"Well how about we go back to her house and see if we can find a reason she disappeared?" Rainbow Dash asked, everyone agreed to this idea and went to Twilight's house.

**Soul Society; Bleach World…**

Soldiers of the Gotei 13 were scattered around by another attack. The Seireitei was covered in unconscious or dead soldiers. The Captains and Vice Captains were all on the way, prepared to face the two villains. The first Captains to attack were a small boy with white hair and blue eyes, a man wearing a large pink coat and a straw hat, a petite woman with her hair in two long braids, and a tall man with long hair and grey eyes. They were Captains Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Sui-Feng, and Byakuya Kuchiki respectively.

"Reign Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as he swung his sword, sending a dragon made of ice at Asura and Aizen.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his sword turned into several hundred small flower petal-shaped blades. The dragon and the blades flew towards Aizen and Asura. Asura turned and activated Vajra, blasting the dragon and blades into smithereens. He was then surprised to find that the blades still existed, and they slammed into their targets. As the smoke cleared, the captains found that Asura had surrounded himself and Aizen in a red sphere covered in markings. Asura then brought down the shield and made two movements with his hands, creating several panels of the same energy as the shield, the panels then opened up to show eyes that fired several red beams. The same blades from earlier blocked a majority of the blasts.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer! Katen Kyokotsu!" Shunsui said as he scratched his blades together. They then became a pair of black scimitars.

"Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" Sui-Feng said at the same time, her sword then shrunk down and formed a gauntlet on her right hand. The gauntlet was colored like a hornet, with the gauntlet forming a claw over her middle finger, effectively becoming the hornet's stinger. Both captains then seemingly teleported and tried to pincer attack Asura and Aizen. Aizen laid a hand on Asura's shoulder and teleported them both, making both captains miss. They reappeared and Asura attacked both captains with his scarves. At that moment, one of the scarves was severed by a giant arm wielding an equally giant blade. The other scarf was cut by a normal blade. The giant arm disappeared and Asura looked to see who attacked him, standing there were two large men, one resembled a wolf while the other had spiky hair and an eyepatch. These two were Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki. The other Captains and the Vice Captains appeared too, even some lower seats were there too. Asura and Aizen was surrounded by Gotei 13's best warriors…

**Urahara's Shop; Bleach World…**

Ichigo returned back to the shop with Isshin. They met up with Urahara, Twilight, and a black cat.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Kisuke asked. Everyone nodded, Kisuke noticed that Twilight looked ready to help.

"I'm sorry, but you're not coming." Urahara told her. Twilight was dumbfounded for a second.

"Why can't I come? I can help you guys, and plus how else am I supposed to get back to my world if you guys aren't with me to tell me how to operate this thing?" Twilight asked, pointing to the belt.

"We're facing a powerful enemy, one that I'm sure is unlike anything you've ever faced in your life in your world." Urahara said.

"But your taking that cat." Twilight replied. To that response, the cat turned to her.

"I'm not just some ordinary cat you know." The cat responded, it had a deep voice. Twilight was shocked.

"That cat can talk!?" Twilight jumped back.

"Well, you claim to be from a world of talking ponies, I'm surprised you're shocked about this." Ichigo replied. Twilight noticed the irony of the situation, but decided to put the conversation back on track.

"Ok, but take me anyways, I'm sure I can help. If I can't, I'll just stick to the sidelines." Twilight offered. Although Urahara and Ichigo hated bringing innocents into a fight, they let her come anyways. They opened the portal to the Seireitei and they all walked through. What awaited them on the other side was nothing but destruction.

"Woah, when you said that you were up against a powerful enemy, you weren't kidding. This is more damage than Discord or Queen Chrysalis made." Twilight stated, Ichigo looked at her and was surprised to see she was in a Shinigami's clothes.

"Wait, you're a Shinigami? I thought you said you were a pony." Ichigo said to Twilight.

"A Shini-what?" Twilight responded, she then looked down to see that she was wearing all black with a white sash tied around her waist. The clothes showed off her petite figure a bit. The group looked up to see a series of beams and explosions off in the distance. The group ran towards the source, while they were doing so, Ichigo started chatting with Twilight.

"Do you know Shikai or Bankai?" Ichigo asked Twilight. Twilight looked up at him and shook her head.

"I never heard of either of them. What are those?" Twilight asked Ichigo.

"You're a Shinigami who doesn't know what Shikai or Bankai are? Maybe you are from another world." Ichigo replied. Eventually the group reached the fight. The Captains saw Ichigo and the others.

"Good… reinforcements. Do you guys think you can give us some time to help come up with a plan?" Toshiro asked them. Isshin and Urahara nodded, but Ichigo and Twilight were silent.

"Ichigo? Are you able to help?" Toshiro asked him.

"I just remembered… I lost my powers defeating Aizen." Ichigo stated, he remembered the Final Getsuga Tensho had the unfortunate side effect of making him lose his powers.

"What? Then why are you even here!?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I guess it's either Urahara's technology or one of the world's little mysteries." Ichigo replied. Toshiro sighed, he then remembered something.

"Ichigo, there's something Soul Society's been working on, it's a blade that has a bit of all of the Captain and Vice Captain's Reiatsu. It's in 1st Division's barracks, go and get it, it's not finished, and we need a bit more power, but bring it and we'll help you get your powers back." Toshiro explained. Ichigo nodded and he started going to 1st Division, followed by Twilight. Urahara took the cat from his shoulder and put it down.

"Go to 2nd Division, you know what to do." The cat nodded and went off to 2nd Division. Isshin and Urahara then turned to Aizen and Asura and prepared to fight.

"Scream! Benihime!" Urahara said as he fired a red beam like attack, which sliced through another of Asura's scarves. Isshin drew his sword as well.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Isshin yelled as he fired the attack, a blue and white energy wave fired as well, slicing into Asura. Asura healed himself and saw the two assailants.

**1st Division Barracks- Soul Society; Bleach World…**

Ichigo and Twilight found the sword that Toshiro mentioned earlier. He grabbed it and the two started back, on the way to the battle, they were joined by a dark skinned woman with purple hair.

"I see you found the sword Toshiro mentioned." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"Yeah, but he said it was incomplete." Ichigo responded. Twilight decided to add into the conversation.

"Who's she?" Twilight asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Yoruichi responded.

"Never saw you before."

"You have, think hard." Twilight started to think, it eventually hit her.

"You're the cat! But you sounded like a guy! And you were a cat!" Twilight jumped again. Yoruichi started to chuckle.

"Told you I was no ordinary cat, and you are no ordinary Shinigami. You're spiritual pressure powerful, but it seems like it's being restrained. It also has traces of being completely foreign to anything I've sensed." Yoruichi stated.

"Ok, but we need to get back to help." Ichigo got the conversation back on track. Yoruichi took the sword and focused, her Reiatsu started to flow into the weapon and it glowed a bit. She then handed the sword not to Ichigo, but Twilight.

"Here, I want you to focus on putting strength into this sword." Yoruichi told her. Twilight took the sword and was admittedly clumsy wielding it. She held it pointing upwards like Yoruichi did and focused. She acted as if she wanted to use her telekinesis, little did she know, she was glowing, and a mountain of Reiatsu went into the sword. She eventually got tired and fell backwards. Yoruichi took the sword into hand.

"Now it's done." She pointed the sword to Ichigo.

"Wait, how'd you know that she could power the sword?" Ichigo asked her as he grabbed the blade.

"Just a hunch, I'll explain later." Yoruichi said as she plunged the sword into Ichigo, who was engulfed in Reiatsu, when the light faded, Ichigo stood with a giant blade on his back. He picked up the unconscious Twilight and he and Yoruichi went to the battle.

**At the battle…**

Asura was battling hard against the Captains and Lieutenants, he was losing.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Asura questioned.

"I apologize, but at this moment I lack a decent amount of my powers, we're going to have to leave." Aizen stated. He then noticed an increase of spiritual pressure followed by a black and red Getsuga Tensho flying at them. They both were caught by surprise and were now a bit injured. Aizen looked to see Ichigo and Yoruichi had joined as well.

"I believe it's time we made our leave." Aizen told Asura. With him powerless and Asura's powers dropping, Aizen decided it was best to leave. He opened another portal and he and Asura went inside.

"No you don't! Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as he was covered in ice, he flew after the two villains, followed by Sui-Feng and Byakuya. Ichigo flew after them too, forgetting to put Twilight down. They all entered the portal just before it closed.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Here's a preview of the next one:**

_Ichigo: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, by following Aizen and Asura, we have been brought into a strange world, filled with talking ponies! That Twilight girl was telling the truth! We meet the Elements of Harmony and form an alliance. Meanwhile, Aizen and Asura prepare gain a new member. Don't miss the next chapter of Bleach's Little Soul: The Four Mysterious Ponies!_


	4. The Four Mysterious Ponies!

**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the fourth chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! When we last left off, Ichigo, Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi, and Twilight venture into Soul Society to help stop Aizen and Asura, who freed him. Ichigo managed to get his powers back, prompting Aizen and Asura to retreat. Ichigo, Twilight, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Sui-Feng followed them through. Now let's pick up where we left off!**

_**Pinkie Pie: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY!**_

**The Death Room- Shibusen; Soul Eater World…**

Lord Death had called the group Spartoi, which consisted of 14 members, including Maka and Soul, into his office. It was a large room that shouldn't have fit into the school. It had its own sky and the ground was covered in cross-like graves. There was a pedestal where Death stood on as well.

"Yes Lord Death?" Maka asked. She got Death's attention and his mirror, which allowed him to talk to others, went to normal. Whoever he was talking to was not seen.

"I have a mission of up-most importance to you." Death said, his voice in his normal chipper tone. "A strange new type of Evil Human has started to arise. They are a strange type indeed. Although they appear to be mindless, there is a sort of unity between them, as they all wear strange masks and also have holes in them. I need you to find where they're coming from and stop them before they cause too much damage. They should be easier to track, as they give off a strange wavelength. Reports from other students with Soul Perception say that these Evil Humans cause a feeling of hunger and lack of individuality. Be careful." Death finished, with that, the group left the room.

"So, how do you think we're going to face these Evil Humans?" asked one member, he had messy blue hair in the vague shape of a star and green eyes. He had a somewhat muscular body as well. He was wearing blue pants that were rolled up a bit at the bottom. He also had white shoes and a white belt. His hands, feet, and arms were wrapped in bandages. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and long white scarf. On his right arm was a star tattoo that had a scar on it. He also had smaller scars on his arms and faint scar over his right eye. His name was Black*Star.

"We know that these Evil Humans have unique powers and an even more unique Soul Wavelength, so they might have a particular weakness." Said another member, he was wearing white dress shirt, black tie, and white sports jacket. It had a white suit jacket over it with the Spartoi symbol on the left sleeve. He was wearing blue pants and white shoes. He had black hair with three white lines across the left half, but stopping completely in a line in the middle of his head. His eyes were also two different shades of yellow. The outer ring of this double coloring is bright yellow while the inner ring is gold-colored. This is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death.

"In other words, be very careful, right?" Maka asked. "We'll split into our usual teams of Meister and Weapon once we find the monsters and the source." She finished. The group then exited Shibusen and split into groups, looking for the source.

**Ponyville; Equestria…**

The group started to look for clues in Twilight's house, eventually, Spike managed to find the spell book Twilight was using.

"An Inter-dimensional communications spell? Maybe she really did go to another world, like Pinkie said earlier." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at the book. She started reading the book.

"This spell, created by the unicorn Fifth Element, allows one to communicate with beings of alternate dimensions. This spell requires that the user look into a mirror while doing it and that there are no other portals open at the time of the spell, not doing either will cause random effects in the space-time continuum and may even lead to a paradox-effect if one is truly not careful." Rainbow Dash read.

"So, ah reckon Twilight did go ta another world after all." Applejack stated.

"Whatever world it was, I hope it's not too dangerous…" Fluttershy spoke.

"Maybe we can duplicate the spell and follow her." Rarity suggested.

"But wouldn't we get stuck in that world too? And the book said that the world is random." Pinkie added. Before another word was said, the area outside suddenly released a bright light, the group ran outside to see 4 other ponies, and one of them had an unconscious Twilight on their back! One was a pegasus with an orange main and tail. He also had a black coat and brown eyes. His cutie mark was a macabre mask. The one next to him was light blue with equally blue eyes and a white mane and tail. He was a unicorn and his cutie mark was a white dragon made of ice. Next to him was the only mare in the group. She was a tan color with a black mane and tail. Her mane was done in a style where it featured two long braids. She had grey eyes and her cutie mark was of a butterfly shape that, when combined with her tan color, formed a bee's color scheme. Finally was the largest member of the bunch, being taller than the others. This one had an off-white color similar to Celestia's, but he had long black hair that was kept in place by clamp-like objects, he also wore a scarf. He had brown eyes and his symbol was that of a flower petal. The four looked around for a second. The tall one with the scarf spoke first.

"…Why the hell are we now small horses?" he asked in a completely deadpan tone, his voice was regal, despite the fact that he just cursed, he sounded like the kind to never really use curse words.

"So, she was right after all." Said the orange-haired one, he looked back to Twilight on his back.

"What do you mean?" the mare asked him.

"Long story." Was all that the orange-haired one said.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to find Aizen and the other man." Said the white-haired one, but by that moment, the four started to draw attention from the citizens of Ponyville. They looked to see 5 other ponies in a group looking right at them. The 4 walked up to them.

"We have a question: where are we exactly?" the orange-haired one asked them.

"And we got a question for you: What are you doing with our friend Twilight!? And why is she knocked out!?" Rainbow Dash asked them back, obviously with a rougher tone.

"She's your friend? She randomly appeared in our world a few hours ago. She said that she was from here, but I was at first skeptical. Now I see that she was telling the truth." Said the pegasus.

"That doesn't answer why she's out cold." Applejack said back.

"One thing after another happened and she tried to help, she gave me some power, but then she fell unconscious. She's fine other than that and we really need help." The pegasus replied. Applejack gave him a skeptic look at first, but decided that he wasn't lying.

"Ok, but what is it y'all need help with?" Applejack questioned.

"There are two men who entered this world through a similar portal. One is named Aizen, and he is very dangerous. The other is a mysterious man who freed Aizen from his prison, he's also very dangerous. We don't know why they decided to enter this world, but they did… and I'm afraid that if we don't stop them, there will be nothing but destruction and chaos." The mare replied.

"Alright, we'll help, but what can this Aizen guy do that makes him dangerous?" Rainbow Dash asked them.

"We'll explain as we search for them. Also, we need to know your names." The pegasus replied.

"My name is Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'm Applejack." Applejack added.

"Rarity."

"Fluttershy…"

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie finished up.

"And she's Twilight Sparkle, together we represent the Elements of Harmony. What are your names?" Applejack added.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The pegasus responded.

"Sui-Feng." The mare said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." The tall pegasus added.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white-haired one replied.

"Wow, you guys have weird names. I thought you were gonna say names like Black Flash, Bumblebee, Flower Power and Frost Bite." Pinkie said, coming up with 4 completely new names for them.

"You say our names are weird, your names are even weirder." Ichigo responded.

"Well, I doubt anybody's not going to suspect something's weird when you have names like those, so until we stop this Aizen guy, you'll be named that to the others, just to be safe." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Let's just go and find these two evil guys." Ichigo said. The two groups then went to search.

**Canterlot; Equestria…**

Aizen and Asura reappeared near the outskirts of the town. Aizen's features were hard to tell from under the black clothes that covered most of his features, but it was obvious he had a brown mane and white coat. Asura on the other hand, was gray, he had his normal hair as a mane, and his tail was separated into several spikes with a similar design. His face was unable to be seen due to the bandages. Asura was wearing plenty of clothes, so his cutie mark was not seen.

"We're one step closer. The final piece of our alliance is hidden in this town. Let's see if we can free him." Aizen said.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Here's a preview of the next one:**

_Ichigo: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, trouble starts brewing in this world as a new evil is unveiled. Meanwhile, these Spartoi guys get drawn into this mess as well. A new battle for the fate of our worlds begins. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter of Bleach's Little Soul: Chaos and Madness! A Deadly Combination! _


	5. Chaos and Madness! A Deadly Combination!

**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the fifth chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! I'd like to say that Twilight is not the main character, I just needed her to start the plot right. The spotlight is shared between her, Ichigo, and Maka. When we last left off, Ichigo, Sui-Feng, Byakuya, and Toshiro had entered the MLP world, bringing Twilight with them. Meanwhile, Aizen and Asura set off to recruit their third member and the Spartoi are soon to face a new type of Evil Human. Now let's pick up where we left off!**

_**Discord: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY!**_

**Death City; Soul Eater World…**

Maka was using her Soul Perception abilities to track down the Evil Humans she and the other Spartoi were after by their unique Soul Wavelength. Eventually, she sensed six of them gathered in one spot.

"I found them, let's go." Maka said as she and the others went to that location. Little did they know, they were being watched. Noah was standing on a rooftop with Gopher, saw them and decided to follow. Eventually, the group split into teams of Meister and Weapon, as was the plan.

_**(Author's Note: This next part is a really thick description of Team Spartoi, if you are up-to-date with the how the Soul Eater Spartoi team look in the manga, please skip to the next Author's Note. If not, you can either read this or quickly look up the recent manga chapters to see for yourself. Thank you.)**_

Maka was paired with her partner Soul, Black*Star was paired with a tall woman wearing a sleeveless white top with stitches going down the middle and a black scarf. She was wearing blue shorts tied together with a black belt. It had a small pouch with a star on it. She wore bandages on her shoulders and arms. On her right leg was a long plain black stocking while on her left were several black bands. She wore black shoes as well. She had long black hair and large indigo eyes. This was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa of the Nakatsukasa Clan. Death the Kid had two partners, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Elizabeth (or 'Liz' for short) wore a zip-up top over a blue vest and a white sports jacket over it. She also wore a blue pleated skirt. She also has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. Patricia (or 'Patti' for short), she wore clothes similar to her sister, but she had the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder of her jacket and also a picture of Lord Death's mask on her back.

Another group consisted of a tall African-American man with dark eyes and black hair. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt with the top opened slightly to reveal his sternum and rolled up sleeves. He also had two long sweatbands on his arms, one solid dark and the other a mix of dark and light colors. He was wearing blue pants and white sneakers. This was Kirikou Rung; he also had two partners, two rather young twins with dark skin, large blue eyes, and mid-length blonde hair framing their faces. They both wore a white dress shirt/blouse with a blue sailor-style collar and a black necktie and blue pants along with striped beanies. These two were Fire and Thunder.

There was another group of two; the first one was bald, minus two "horns" of hair and a pair of thick glasses with side shields. He was wearing a white dress shirt and tie. He was wearing a light blue blazer over it. The blazer had the Spartoi logo over the left chest. He also was wearing a black belt, blue pants, and white shoes. This is Ox Ford. With him was another boy of a similar age. He had jaw-length brown hair that was tied up as a spiky ponytail. He was wearing a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses and a brown polo shirt. Over that, he wore white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore two silver necklaces, but they- along with a majority of his neck- were covered by a brown double-colored handkerchief with a checker style. He also had a silver bracelet on his right wrist and two earrings. He also wore blue pants and white shoes. This was Harvar D. Éclair.

There was one last group, this one consisting of two women. The first was wearing a white blouse with stitches in place of buttons and a blue sailor-style collar that is tied into a knot instead of her wearing a tie. She was wearing a short, blue, pleated skirt and thigh high white socks and shoes. She also wears an opened, long, white trench coat with the belt left hanging. She had pink hair and green eyes. This was Kim Diehl. The girl next to her wore the same outfit, but she had long brown hair and equally brown eyes. This was Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré (or 'Jackie' for short)

_**(Author's Note: OK, that's it, you can continue reading now)**_

Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Fire, Thunder, Harvar, and Jackie all started to glow. When they stopped, they became a scythe, chain-scythe, two twin pistols, two gauntlets, a spear, and a lantern respectively and were being wielded by their partners. The group all charged out at the six Evil Humans, surprising them.

**Canterlot; Equestria…**

Aizen and Asura wandered through the town and eventually into the Canterlot Gardens, they looked around the various statues until they found the one they were looking for. The statue was of a strange, draconic creature. It had the head of a pony, two mismatched horns, a long body, a lion's paw and an eagle's claw, a lizard's foot and a deer's hoof, a long tail, and two mismatched wings, one bat-like and the other angelic. He had two eyes of different sizes and a single fang sticking out. He was stuck in a pose that seemed as if he was trying to get away from something, a look of terror frozen on his face.

"Is this what we were searching for?" Asura questioned as the bandages on his face split open, revealing his three red eyes… that strangely enough had eyes in them. Aizen grinned.

"Yes. Like you, this being represents something to be feared. While you are an embodiment of madness, he is an embodiment of chaos. Madness and chaos… a wonderful combination don't you think?" Aizen spoke a little speech. Asura looked skeptical at first, but eventually decided freeing him was best. Aizen walked up to the statue and put what little energy he had stored up since his release to weaken the statue. A laugh emanated from the statue as it started to glow. Flakes of stone split off from the being inside and eventually that said being was freed. It floated into the air and did an exaggerated stretch.

"Oy… being stuck like that for a year will certainly kill your back." The being said, he then turned to the two ponies in front of him.

"Are you two the ones that freed me?" the being asked them.

"Yes, we freed you." Asura responded.

"And why?" the being questioned.

"Because we know what you want: you want to drive the world into chaos, you want to overthrow the ruler of this world, and you want _**revenge**_." Aizen told the being.

"And you are right, but if you think I'm going to let two ponies help me achieve that, you are sadly mistaken." The being replied.

"Oh, but we are no ponies, we are actually beings from two other worlds, we have come here because we have seen your power, and we wanted you to aid our cause. Help us achieve our goals, and we'll help you achieve yours." Aizen told him. The being was intrigued.

"Ok then, I'm Discord: Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Who might you be?" Discord asked them.

"I am Asura, the first Kishin to exist and the embodiment of madness and fear." Asura stated.

"Oooh, fancy… and you?" Discord asked Aizen.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." Aizen replied.

"… That's it? No titles or explanation of who you are?" Discord floated in mid-air with a bored expression on his face.

"I used to have several, but they were all stripped from me when I was sealed away." Aizen stated.

"Seriously? You were sealed away too? I thought I was the only one." Discord said.

"Yes. You were sealed in stone and I was locked away underground after I was stripped of my powers… I seem to be regaining them, when I do get my powers back, you shall see what I am truly capable of." Aizen said before he noticed Discord stopped paying attention.

"Were you sealed away too?" Discord asked Asura.

"Yes." Asura replied.

"How?" Discord was curious.

"I had all of my skin ripped off of my body and then I was put inside of a bag made of it. Then I was locked deep underground for centuries while the one that sealed me away built a city over the lair I was sealed in." Asura said in a deadpan tone. There was an awkward silence between the three villains.

"And here I thought being turned into stone was a harsh punishment… that's just overkill." Discord said with a stunned tone.

"Well, if you are with us, follow. We have to enact the next step of the plan." Aizen said, Discord agreed and the group proceeded to leave Canterlot.

"Oh and by the way, who's the leader of this little group?"

**Death City; Soul Eater World…**

Maka was sent flying back before she stabbed Soul into the ground, using him to slow herself down. The Evil Human she was fighting had ridiculously long arms and legs. It also had no face, but wore a sharp suit. The Evil Human swung at Maka but she blocked the strike before slicing off one of the Evil Human's arms. She prepared for another strike when another Evil Human bumped into her. It had a leather mask on and had a chainsaw as well. It turned and prepared to kill Maka, but she blocked the chainsaw attack, sending it flying back. The Evil Human managed to control the chainsaw's kick-back through sheer force of will. He had completely forgotten about his previous opponent, who had just wrapped a chain around him. Black*Star, who was his opponent, pulled the Evil Human back and prepared another attack. Black*Star's hands appeared to crackle as he punched right into the Evil Human's back.

"Planet Destruction Cannon!" Black*Star yelled. As he said this, a force went right through the Evil Human, managing to blast a hole into the monster's body while simultaneously sending it flying into a building.

"Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" Black*Star stated, Tsubaki then went from her chain-scythe mode into a large shuriken. He threw it at the Evil Human, who recovered just in time to block the attack.

"Tsubaki, Smoke bomb mode!" Black*Star stated. As he said that, the shuriken exploded into smoke, obscuring the Evil Human's vision.

"Certain Kill: Big Wave!" Black*Star yelled as he struck the monster again, sending it flying through the building and into the air. The Evil Human then received a hailstorm of compressed wavelength in the form of energy bullets. The shooter was Kid, who was originally aiming for his target, a strange flying Evil Human. The Evil Human then fired several shurikens made from bone at Kid, but he shot them all out of the air before they reached him. The Evil Human came down at Kid and tried to eat him, but he shot it several times, even blowing off one of its arms. The Evil Human crashed from the pain and fell unconscious, but before Kid could finish him off, he had to turn and shoot another Evil Human. It looked much like any other person, except that its head was missing. It did have a pumpkin with it though.

The Evil Human staggered from the combination of energy bullets and lightning attacks.

"Lightning King!" Ox yelled as he stabbed the monster and shocked it. The monster staggered again before getting punched by Kirikou, who was both helping Ox and fighting his own Evil Human, which had a strange helmet on its head in the shape of a pyramid. It also had an oversized cleaver. Cleaver met pot as Kirikou and the Evil Human clashed repeatedly.

"Aphex Twin!" Kirikou yelled, within Fire and Thunder's inner world, they did a short, but complex dance, allowing the move. Kirikou charged both fire and electricity in his hands before combining them and condensing them. He then punched into the Evil Human's chest and created an explosion, leaving behind that Evil Human's soul. He looked over to Kim, who had just finished off her Evil Human, who appeared to be the smallest. It had a severely child-like appearance, minus the stitches on its face. If it wasn't for those and the knife it had, it would be easy to mistake for a child or even a life-sized doll. Kim and Kirikou then went to help Kid and Maka defeat their enemies. Black*Star hit his enemy with one last Planet Destruction Cannon aimed right at its face. The Evil Human faded into a soul as well.

"Black*Star, Heads up!" Ox yelled as he knocked his evil human to him. Black*Star kicked the Evil Human airborne.

"Lightning King Drill!" Ox yelled as he charged up Harvar. They shot through the air and made a lightning formation, also cutting the Evil Human in half. Kid had forgotten about the Evil Human he shot out of the sky in favor of helping Maka and Kirikou. In his distraction, the Evil Human he had been fighting crawled over to the other Evil Human's severed arm. It ate it and immediately grew a new one (granted it was a little longer). It then joined the fray as well. It tried to attack Kid, but he saw it coming and hit it with Liz before shooting it with Patti. As the Evil Human flew through the air from the shot, Kirikou appeared over it.

"Double T!" Kirikou charged up Thunder and punched down on the monster, slamming it into the ground and creating several electric shockwaves. All that was left was a soul. Ox slashed the last Evil Human before Kim burned its other arm to uselessness, as the smoke from the flames cleared, Black*Star hit it with a Soul Menace, sending it flying back. It landed on the ground defeated before Maka came down with Soul, slashing it in half, leaving only a soul.

"Ok, that takes care of that." Maka stated. Just as soon as she said that, the six souls started to shift around each became a smaller portal before they fused into one bigger portal.

"What the hell?" Black*Star asked before they were all sucked into the portal. Noah, who had seen the whole battle from before, started to chuckle.

"Gopher, let's go." Noah stated, Gopher nodded and they both entered the portal as well.

**Ponyville; Equestria…**

The group walked through town, conversing about the bad guys.

"So you're saying you guys are beings called 'Shinigami' back where you're from?" Rainbow Dash asked. Byakuya nodded.

"An' this 'Aizen' feller is a shini-whatever that betrayed y'all and tried to kill this 'Spirit King' feller, right?" Applejack followed up.

"Yes." Sui-Feng replied.

"And his power is to control all five of your senses, making you see, hear, smell, taste, and feel whatever he wants? Even if it's not actually there?" Rarity added. Ichigo nodded as well.

"That's just awful." Fluttershy said.

"Yes it is… he's made fools of us several times with that power. He almost won too, but he got too arrogant to even use his power when he gained many more from the Hogyoku.

"What's a Hog-gee-yo-koo?" Pinkie asked.

"The Hogyoku, or Breakdown Sphere, is a device partially created by him. He thought it only dissolved the barrier between us Shinigami and our enemies the Hollows. He used it to create an army of Shinigami-Hollow hybrids named the Arrancar." Byakuya explained.

"Turns out, it's true ability was to grant the wishes of those within its radius. A few of my friends gained their abilities thanks to it and my uncontrollable energy." Ichigo stated, substituting the word "reiatsu" with a similar word. Twilight then started to stir, everyone turned back to Twilight to see that she had started to wake up.

"Huh? I'm back in Ponyville?" Twilight asked when she awoke on Ichigo's back. She quickly got off and started to walk with them.

"How'd I get back here? Why are you a pony now? What did I miss?" Twilight asked rapidly.

"Well, you kinda fell out after putting some reiatsu into that zanpakuto." Ichigo stated. It took Twilight a minute to remember, but she eventually did.

"And now we're searching for this Aizen fellow." Rarity told Twilight.

"Aizen? Ichigo, wasn't that the man that was in Soul Society? He got here?" Twilight asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes… he did. Knowing him he'll probably recruit a few people that'll work for him, since the other man was probably his new recruit. Is there anyone here who is willing to work for Aizen?" Toshiro stated.

"Well… we got rid of Nightmare Moon when we purified Princess Luna… and I'm pretty certain the Changeling Queen is out of commission… that only leaves a few random ponies and creatures we've dealt with and… oh no…" Twilight said.

"What?"

"We have to get to Canterlot now to stop them from freeing Discord!" Twilight said with the most urgency in her voice ever.

"Oh there'll be no need for that my little ponies." A familiar voice said. Twilight turned as a large bright flash appeared. When the light died down, Discord, Aizen, and Asura were standing there. Aizen and Asura were back in their human forms, undoubtedly a result of Discord's magic.

"Time for Round 3…"

**And that's the end of the chapter! Here's a preview of the next one:**

_Twilight: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, Discord has been freed from his stone prison for a third time, and he's no longer playing around. Can we handle both Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Asura, the First Kishin? I hope we can, or we'll need some serious help! Next chapter: War of the Worlds: Part 1. _


	6. War of the Worlds Part 1

**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the sixth chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! This is the chapter that really kicks the story into high gear! With Aizen, Asura, and Discord all working together, the Mane Six, Byakuya, Sui-Feng, Toshiro, and Ichigo are all that are able to stop them! Can they beat the three villains? Find out now!**

_**Soul: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**_

**Ponyville; Equestria…**

"Time for Round 3…" Discord stated. Aizen then walked next to him.

"I'll start working on a portal, you and Asura handle this group for now." Aizen said.

"I thought this was no pecking order in this group, why are you exactly telling me what to do?" Discord replied without taking his gaze from the heroes.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what to do." Aizen said, he went towards a different area of the city. Toshiro and Ichigo both went towards Aizen, but Asura appeared in front of them both and sent them back with a shockwave. They both barely managed to recover and land.

"Hm? Not much damage…" Asura said as he saw that there seemed to be no damage to the two.

"You handle those two, the tall one, and the one with the ponytails. I want the other six." Discord said. Asura nodded and the two went to battle. Discord came at the Mane Six and Twilight started to focus. She started to create a protective barrier around them, but her magic failed for a second. Discord grabbed her and threw her. Rainbow Dash went and caught Twilight and the two went back to fight Discord again. Applejack pulled her lasso out of her hat and caught Discord's claw. At the same time, Rarity used her telekinesis on some fabric framing a window and used it as a makeshift lasso, wrapping around Discord's paw. Rainbow Dash saw Discord open for an attack and picked up speed.

"Oh please…" Discord said. He then snapped his finger and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared and snapped his fingers again. Instantly, Applejack's lasso became a snake and turned against her. Applejack threw it away before it could bite her and charged at Discord again. Rarity put down her magic lasso and charged too. Discord looked back at them and smacked them both away with his wings. However, this had provided a distraction. Twilight, who was now on the ground, charged up her magic again and attempted to fire a beam, but nothing happened again.

"Why isn't my magic working anymore?" Twilight asked herself. She realized that she didn't have the time to think about this and went physical against Discord. Pinkie Pie decided to help as well.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ichigo and the three captains tried to fight Asura. Ichigo had gotten a grip on how to use his new wings to fly, although it was a bit rough for him. He charged down at Asura, but had to dodge the many skin scarves Asura sent in his direction. Sui-Feng and Byakuya tried to attack from both sides, but Asura created two shields which sent them flying. Toshiro had managed to get behind Asura and stabbed him with his new horn, but Asura barely reacted and released a shockwave that sent Toshiro back. Toshiro bounced along the ground a few times before finally stopping. Asura turned towards Toshiro's general direction and made Vajra come from his mouth. He started to charge up a blast, but Ichigo flew in front of him. One of Ichigo's wings started to glow black…

"Getsuga... Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his wing. He then sent forward a large wave of black energy that hit Asura in the face, turning his head upwards, which was the direction that the Vajra blast went. Asura was surprised that he had seen that attack that had hit him before.

"So you're that kid from before huh?" Asura said, he then brought his head back down, and fired a quick shot from Vajra. Ichigo dodged, but his wing got hit. He quickly turned to deflect Sui-Feng and turned again to fire another blast at Byakuya.

Back with the Mane Six, they were having trouble fighting Discord. Even Fluttershy had joined to lend a hand. Discord had a bored expression on his face as he blocked another of Rainbow Dash's tackle with a shield, followed by kick to Twilight. He flew into the air to dodge one of Applejack's bucks before he blocked a tag-team of Pinkie and Fluttershy. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a bright flash, when he reappeared, he was behind Rarity. He sent her flying to the side before breathing a torrent of flames in Twilight's direction, she tried her magic again, and it worked this time, blocking the flames. As the smoke started to clear, Discord launched out of it and rammed Twilight, she luckily wasn't too hurt, but Discord then reared his head upwards, sending Twilight into the air.

Discord started to build up fire in his mouth again, but Twilight blocked the fire blast with another shield. The shield had broken on impact however. Discord was about to grab her out of mid-air, but Rainbow Dash caught Twilight and put her down. Rainbow Dash then flew in an erratic pattern, trying to distract Discord, who snapped his fingers. Rainbow Dash's wings then disappeared and reappeared on her head, causing her to lose control and crash. Applejack started to charge at Discord, but he snapped his fingers again and Applejack's legs became like taffy.

"What the hay!?" Applejack yelled as she tripped over herself and landed at Discord's feet. Discord grinned and kicked Applejack back.

Asura was still battling the shinigami pretty well. He blasted Sui-Feng before teleporting to avoid Byakuya's attack. He picked up Byakuya by a hoof with one of his skin scarves and swung him around before slamming him hard into the ground, creating a small crater. Sui-Feng tried to get another hit on Asura, but was slammed into the ground by a skin-scarf, she was left unconscious. Asura prepared to impale them, but Ichigo hit him again.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said as his other wing turned black as night. He was about to fire a Getsuga Tensho, but Asura blasted him. Asura lifted four skin scarves, prepared to kill them off.

"The portal is ready…" Aizen was back. Asura and Discord stopped fighting their enemies.

"Sorry my little ponies, I'll have to play with you another time." Discord said. Twilight had started charging a beam, but Discord teleported out of the way, he reappeared at the portal's entrance. Asura floated up to them as well.

"So Aizen, where are we going now?" Discord asked.

"We're going to a place called Shibusen… Where we shall enact the next part of our plan." Aizen stated.

"And what would that be?" a voice emanated from the portal. All three villains turned around to see the portal.

"Certain Kill: Black*Star Big Wave!" the voice yelled, at that moment, a pony came out of the portal, he hit Aizen in the chest, a large blue field of energy came from the impact, along with several spheres marked with Japanese.

"The… hell?" Aizen strained as he was sent forward, he landed on the ground. Asura and Discord got away from the portal to avoid whatever attacks were going to come from it. They saw the earth pony that had attacked Aizen. He had a white body, green eyes, a spiky blue mane that vaguely resembled a star, and a somewhat spiky tail. He also had a star on one of his front hoof's shoulders, but it had a scar through it. His front hooves had smaller scars too. His cutie mark also was a star. A few more walked out of the portal too before it closed.

One was a pegasus mare, she had a light sandy brown mane that was in two pig-tails. Her body was a slightly lighter version of the same color, she had green eyes too. Her tail, cutie mark, and most of her back and chest area were obscured by a long black coat. She also had a wing wrapped around a scythe. Next to her was a (mostly) all-black unicorn. His eyes were two different shades of yellow. His mane also had three white half-lines through it. His cutie mark were a pair of guns, guns that he was holding in his teeth. Next to them was a large earth pony wearing large metal gloves on his front hooves. His brown mane was done in braids and his tail followed the same theme. He was a deep brown color and wore glasses. His cutie mark was a flaming lightning bolt. There was also a mostly bald earth pony wearing strange glasses. What little bit of a mane he had were two small horn-shaped pieces. He was a yellow color too. His cutie mark was the spear he currently wielded in his mouth. Finally, a unicorn mare walked out. She had pink hair and was a slightly lighter color. She had a tanooki cutie mark and she carried a lantern in her mouth.

"If you think you're gonna attack Shibusen, think again!" the mare with the scythe said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Ichigo: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, with the arrival of six new ponies from a place called Death City, the battle against Aizen rages on. Meanwhile, dark forces are starting to gather, putting these guys back into their prisons may take longer than I thought. Next chapter: War of the Worlds Part 2!_


	7. War of the Worlds Part 2

_**Hey everyone! This is bronyanimefan1000, and this is the seventh chapter of Bleach's Little Soul! Sorry for the several months-long delay, I was on a temporary hiatus because of family problems, followed by a busted computer, further followed by writer's block and the three series BLS is based on changing dramatically. So if I haven't already said it, BLS is no longer going to fit the canon timelines. Anyways, last time on Bleach's Little Soul, a fight between the combined forces of the Mane Six & some of the Soul Society captains & the villainous team-up of Aizen, Discord, & Asura was taking place. Just as the villains were going to leave for Shibusen, 6 more mysterious ponies appeared to defend it. Will this change the tide of battle?**_

_**Toshiro: BRONYANIMEFAN1000 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, SOUL EATER, OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. **_

"If you think you're gonna attack Shibusen, think again!" the mare with the scythe said.

"Ooo, some weapon-wielding ponies who aren't Royal Guards. Things have sure changed since I was last here." Discord nonchalantly stated.

"Ponies? The hell are you talking about?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm guessing they're from one of your worlds then?" Discord asked Aizen and Asura.

"From mine." Asura replied. He immediately regurgitated Vajra and fired rapid blasts. The 6 dodged the blasts and set to attack. Black*Star zipped around and rammed into Asura while Kirikou used Fire and attempted to attack Discord, but Discord kept teleporting. Kim appeared behind Discord and used Jackie, who proceeded to launch flames at the draconequus. Discord turned his attention to the flames and made them curve around him, missing completely.

"If you want to harm me, you'll have to use something less chaotic than fire dear." Discord stated to her, Ox and Kirikou then attacked.

"Chain Resonance! Thunder Combination!" They simultaneously yelled.

"Lightning Flash!"

"Lightning King Drill!" They both clashed with Discord head-on, who blocked the attack, but the move did deal some damage, as evidenced by Discord's staggering.

"Soul Resonance! Aphex Twin!" Kirikou yelled. He made flames in one hoof and electricity in the other, fusing them together into a condensed, electric, blue flame. He drove it into a stunned Discord and created an explosion that sent Discord back. Maka was having trouble wielding Soul, but was otherwise capable of blocking Asura's attacks. Kid, with no knowledge of how to use Liz and Patti at the moment, resorted to the physical. He leapt up and slammed his hooves down, but Asura blocked it before one of his scarves wrapped around Kid's hoof and swung him around into a charging Black*Star. Maka had managed to get into a decent position to attack, and thus took the chance, Asura leaned back however to dodge before kicking Maka upwards, he then prepared to launch another Vajra blast, but Black*Star appeared and slammed a hoof into Asura's lower jaw, sending off his aim and making him miss. The Mane Six were taking on Aizen, who took to dodging all of their attacks rather than actually fighting back, preferring to save his spiritual energy rather than waste it. Applejack and Twilight charged from both sides, but Aizen jumped upwards and used a slight amount of his energy to stand in the air. It wasn't enough as Rainbow Dash came flying at him at high speed, Aizen used Sonido to sidestep the attack. He landed back on the ground saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie preparing another attack.

"Hado #1: Sho." Aizen said. He pointed his finger at the two and a force blew them back, sending them into a wall of all things. They bounced off and hit the ground, the two stirred for a second, but forced themselves up. A large amount of fabric wrapped around Aizen as if he was a mummy. As soon as that happened, he received an attack from both Ichigo and Toshiro. Aizen eventually managed to get free and Sonido'd from the rest of the assault. He had all 8 of his attackers in one sight now.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" He fired a blast of red energy that hit them all and caused an explosion. Even though the kido spell was relatively weak, it was enough to handle the Mane Six and the ponified Shinigami, although they showed signs of life, they weren't getting up anytime soon.

Back with the Spartoi, Maka was trying to figure out how to use Soul in this new form, she settled with holding him in her teeth. She attempted to slash Asura, but her new form caused her to clumsily miss, he grabbed her with a scarf and threw her into a building. Asura then blew up the building with Vajra. Black*Star and Kid attempted to attack from behind, but he generated an energy shield, blocking them and sending them back. His scarves went after them, grabbed them, slammed them together, and then into the ground before throwing them away as well.

"Hm... That was an easy battle." Discord stated after defeating them all.

"Let us prepare to go to Shibusen now that we have no interruptions." Aizen replied. The three of them enter the portal, going to Shibusen.

Hours later, Ichigo awakes.

"Hello? Are you alright?" he heard a voice ask. Ichigo jumped up, and saw a somewhat chunky Earth Pony mare, who had a pink coat, light blue eyes, and a mane in a bun that was striped purple and white.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"This is Ponyville General Hospital, I am Nurse Sweetheart. We found you alongside your friends unconscious. You all suffered minor injuries, so you should be ok."

"Thank you." Ichigo replied. He almost got up, but the nurse stopped him.

"I wouldn't recommend getting up, it never helps." She said. Ichigo decided to heed her advice.

"Well are the others awake?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they seem fine. The tall one has recovered quickly."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"Byaku-what?" Sweetheart replied.

"Er... I mean Flower... Power..." Ichigo stated, taking note of how strange the name sounds, considering Byakuya's nature. Byakuya walked in at the moment, he had bandages wrapped around him on various pieces of his body.

"Already capable of walking? Nurse Tenderheart must be doing wonders." Sweetheart told Byakuya.

"Yes. These bandages don't feel like normal ones." Byakuya states to Sweetheart.

"That's because Tenderheart's bandages are made with a natural mixture that heals whoever they're wrapped on. Not as effective as a healing spell, but it still helps." Sweetheart informed him. Byakuya seemed to acknowledge this with a simple head movement, he then turned to Ichigo.

"I see you're awake as well Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said to him. Sweetheart looked confused at the name.

"Nurse, may my friend and I speak in private?" Ichigo asked the nurse, who nodded and left.

"Hey Byakuya, don't you think the people... ponies here might get suspicious of us if we keep using our normal names here?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because we're going back to our world as soon as we find a way back." Byakuya bluntly stated.

"Well until then, let's just stick with the names the pink one with he poofy hair gave us." Ichigo suggested.

"...No." Was Byakuya's only response.

"Why not?" Ichigo responded.

"I refuse to be called 'Flower Power', it is degrading." Byakuya stated.

"Whatever you say Flower Power." Ichigo responded.

_**With Maka...**_

Kid and Black*Star were overlooking Maka, who was still out cold. Unlike them, she took a larger amount of damage from Asura. Soul had also materialized into his human... pony form. He still had his red eyes, sharp teeth, and white hair, which was now a white mane. He had a yellowish-tan coat color, and his cutie mark was an image of his soul. He had similar injuries to Maka, and was also unconscious.

"Asura really did a number on them didn't he?" Black*Star asked Kid.

"Yes... What are we going to do about this?" Kid asked Black*Star asked.

"..." Was all Black*Star responded... Before he started trying to shake Soul awake.

"Soul! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Black*Star started yelling.

"Black*Star what are you doing?" Kid asked him.

"What does it look like!? I'm waking him up!"

""Excuse me sir but can you please get off of the patient?" a pony asked. She had a pure white and a pink mane done into a bun, along with blue eyes. She had a cutie mark of a red medical cross with pink hearts in each corner.

"Who are you?" Black*Star asked the nurse, surprised by her appearing.

"I'm Nurse Redheart, and you're on my patient, please get off." The nurse replied. Black*Star did so, and Redheart started wheeling Soul into another room, at the same time, another nurse did the same for Maka.

"This has to be bad." Kid stated.

_**With the Mane Six...**_

Rainbow Dash is the first to awaken, followed by Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"I think we got our flanks kicked..." Rainbow Dash replied. She managed to get up off of her hospital bed.

"Who were the other two people? And what were they?" Applejack continued questioning.

"I think they were Humans." Pinkie says.

"Were what?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack ask her.

"Yea, Humans. Lyra and I talk about them all the time." Pinkie explains.

"Well, tell us all you can about them. Any information you have might be helpful." Applejack tells Pinkie.

"Ok. Here goes..." Pinkie started.

_**In the Soul Eater World...**_

Aizen, Asura, and Discord exit the portal into Death City.

"For a process that involves moving from one world to the next, it sure takes forever." Discord stated.

"Inter-dimensional travel is a complicated process. You have to make sure that the world you're going to is the exact version you're looking for and not an alternate version of the same world." Aizen explained.

"So what is our purpose here?" Asura asked.

"Simple. We're going to collect the souls of Death City..."

**Sorry for the forever-long wait, but here's the new chapter, with a new one coming soon! Here's a preview of the next chapter...**

_Kid: Next time on Bleach's Little Soul, as our heroes continue to heal from the battle against Asura and the other two villains and we learn about each other's worlds, Asura and the other villains attack Death City, insistent on gathering souls. But why? Next chapter: The Moon Bleeds Tonight!_


End file.
